Hidden Love Chapter 1
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: What happens when Haruhi agrees to spend the weekend at the twins mansion...Read and find out the trials two young people go through with hidden love
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I OWN NOTHING

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!! This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and gently tell me about any errors or any suggestions you have. Thanx!!

Chapter 1

Haruhi stormed out of the band room her ears smoking angrily. Sometimes the host club was just insufferable; she could barely stand them. It was mostly Tamaki and Kyouya today. Going on and on about her debt, and her appearance and all the things she does wrong. They drive her crazy.

"Hey Haruhi!" The girl turned annoyed as she saw the twins Hikaru and Kaoru coming towards her, the usual mischievous grin on their identical faces. Haruhi was the only one that had ever been able to tell them apart.

"What?" She snapped, though she wasn't very angry with them because they hadn't said anything today to upset her.

"We noticed you needed a little breathing room." Kaoru started.

"So we want to invite you to stay at our mansion for the break." Hikaru finished resting his arm on his twin's shoulder.

"Just the three of us, no host club." That caught Haruhi's attention and she thought about if for a moment.

"Alright, I'll go." She said smiling at the two. A huge relief swept over her, but it was blown away quickly when Hikaru and Kaoru slung their arms around her shoulders and led her back to the band room.

"But till the break tomorrow you must stay in the band room, or you'll never get your debt paid off." Haruhi sighed in defeat but she refused to speak to any of the host members, except Honey of course, he was just too cute and innocent to stay mad at. The twins stayed away and she understood this was a secret.

The next day Haruhi departed from her apartment in a large limo. She was slightly surprised though when it was only Hikaru riding with her.

"Where's Kaoru?" She asked sliding into seat next to Hikaru as her bags were placed in the trunk.

"He'll meet us at the mansion, said he had to prepare things for our guest." He winked at her and she nodded. But it was still weird to see them separated, she wondered if felt any different with out his mirror image sitting next to him.

As they drove Haruhi did notice a strange look in Hikaru's eyes as he glanced at her occasionally.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked breaking the silence that they had been drowning in for the last hour.

"Its just kinda lonely with out him." Hikaru tilted his head to the side looking out the window as the country side blurred. He didn't have to name Kaoru to have Haruhi know who he was talking about.

"Well I'm here, so maybe we can talk and maybe that'll make you less lonely." Haruhi suggested casually looking away from the window on her side to see the twin staring at her, his golden eyes hiding something.

"What shall we talk about?" He asked rather softly. Haruhi shrugged and felt foolish for suggesting it when she didn't even know what to talk about.

"You could tell me about the mansion?" She suggested placing her hands in her lap. Hikaru's brow lifted.

"But we'll be there shortly." The idea seemed to puzzle him but before Haruhi could think of another the car braked and served suddenly. Hikaru was thrown across the limo and Haruhi followed screaming all the way.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" Hikaru asked quickly opening his eyes as the limo drove on steadily. His eyes went large his face flushed dark. Haruhi was on the floor of the limo, beneath him. He had one hand on either side of her head, one leg between hers and one outside. He kneeled over her completely stunned stiff. Finally Haruhi opened her eyes with a groan and saw Hikaru's face hovering just inches from hers. She blushed faintly looking up into his golden eyes that had filled with concern.

"Sorry about that sir." The driver's voice said through a speaker. Hikaru didn't answer he was just staring at Haruhi and she was just staring back at him.

"We're here sir." The limo slowed and came to a halt. Haruhi slid up and back as Hikaru backed away slowly. His face was rosy as he looked away.

"Haruhi, Hikaru!" Kaoru called as the two stepped out of the limo. He looked puzzled from his twin to Haruhi.

"Why are your faces so red?"

To be continued...

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The story continues, once again I own nothing

A/N: The story continues, once again I own nothing!!

Chapter 2

Hikaru paced around his room with Kaoru watched from the bed.

"Why are you so nervous all the sudden? You've been this way since Haruhi came." Kaoru whined. Hikaru sighed and fell back on the bed causing Kaoru to bounce.

"I don't know why, she's always making me nervous lately." He muttered placing his arm over his eyes. Hikaru tried to banish the strange feelings swelling in his chest, but they clung no matter what he did. He wondered what those feelings were, he'd never felt that way before. Kaoru watched his brother silently, then a grin swept across his face.

Haruhi was enjoying the quiet of her room when she heard a knock at the door. She called for them to enter and saw Kaoru whip in and close the door.

"Hey there, Haruhi." He said casually.

"Hello Kaoru." She answered slightly confused.

"I just came to tell you that the three of us are going have a picnic tonight so meet us down by the lake around nine." Then he was gone. Haruhi blinked at the door, thinking for a split second she had imagined the boy, but then he whipped back in.

"Oh, don't mention it to Hikaru, it's kind of a surprise for him." Haruhi nodded slowly and the twin beamed at her approvingly.

When he was gone Haruhi sighed and looked out her window at the mansion. It was much larger then she had thought and she knew she would become hopelessly lost if she tried to venture out alone. So she just gazed out her window at the beautiful grounds below. There was an amazing garden just below her window. Beautiful flowers fenced the walkways and gardeners worked all around.

Later that night Kaoru came up to her room and led her through the mansion. Hikaru was no where to be seen. When she questioned him, Kaoru told her he was already going down. She accepted it without suspicion and didn't notice Kaoru's mischievous grin.

"Oh, man I forgot something." Kaoru said suddenly once they were outside.

"You go on ahead, just follow the path." He shoved her gently towards it and turned around heading back for the house.

"Don't wait up for me, it might take me a while to find it." He called over his shoulder. Haruhi watched his back till she couldn't see it anymore and sighed. She followed the path and walked out to a small hill overlooking a beautiful sparkling lake.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi called out into the empty air. The boy was no where to be seen. But in front of her a picnic basket and a checkered cloth were on the ground. She walked towards them.

"Haruhi?" She twirled around startled by the sudden voice. Hikaru was standing by the path and looking very much confused to see her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Haruhi titled her head and frowned.

"Kaoru said we were having a picnic, all three of us." She had hastily seeing his cheeks highlight slightly. She now realized Kaoru had planned this all along. As Hikaru approached she wondered why.

"He said it was a surprise." She added lowering her eyes. Hikaru looked at Haruhi and sighed. She looked very beautiful tonight. She had on a short sleeved striped shirt and blue caprese. Her short born hair pinned back and her beautiful eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He felt his heart hammering, he didn't even realize he had lifted his hand and ran it over Haruhi's cheek and tucked her short hair behind her ear. Haruhi's eyes widened and she blushed as he stared at her.

"Kaoru said he would be awhile, and not to wait up for him." She said hastily pulling back from Hikaru's hand. She plopped herself down on the cloth and started unpacking the food, trying not to think of her heart that was pounding loudly in her ears

The two sat under the moonlight and ate their picnic in relative silence. Hikaru glanced at her frequently as she munched away, she was oblivious of course, her eyes focusing on the lovely sight in front her. The lake was so peaceful and beautiful. When the moon shown down on it, it reflected the light like diamonds.

"Isn't it pretty?" Haruhi sighed once they had finished their meal. They were both leaning back on the hands legs stretched in front of them. Hikaru looked over at Haruhi and smiled.

"Yes it is." She didn't notice his gaze was glued to her as she titled her head and smiled at the water.

"H-Hikaru what are you doing?" Haruhi gasped as Hikaru grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her feet. He didn't answer just pulled her towards the water's edge.

"Can you swim?" He asked.

"Yeah a little." She answered cautiously watching his face grown into a devil's grin.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed when he started taking off his shoes and then lifted his shirt off from his shoulders. He looked at her as she turned a deep red.

"Lets go for a swim, Haruhi." He ran into the water and dived beneath the surface. Haruhi watched nervously waiting for him to surface. She sighed relieved when his head bobbed up to the surface.

"Come on Haruhi!" He called waving his arms to her. For some strange reason Haruhi giggled and removed her shoes as well. She walked slowly towards the water and laughed.

"No Hikaru!" She yelled when he raced back to her. He slung his arms around her waist and lifted her up.

"Lemme go!" She yelled her face red and fist flying harmlessly to his chest.

Haruhi gasped at the cool water slowly rising up around her as Hikaru carried her further out into the water. He stopped when she was waist deep in the water. She glared up at him her face red as a beet. He laughed at this and she just scowled at him.

"Hikaru?" He stopped laughing and looked down only to receive a face for of chilly water. He choked and sputtered on the liquid stepping back from her in shock.

"I can't believe you did that." He stuttered staring at her evil smile.

"You deserved it." She laughed smiling warmly at him. He felt his face soften and walked closer to her. She held her ground hands on her underwater hips.

"So that means you deserve this." Her eyes widened as he cupped the water and launched it straight into her face. This started a water war between the two. The night was filled with their laughter and the splashing.

Haruhi laughed delighted as she managed to nearly drown Hikaru with an armload of cold water. She was completely drenched, and was satisfied that he was as well. She saw him preparing for another attack and stepped back cautiously. She was up to her armpits in water and she felt her foot slip from underneath her. She yelled and was hurled down into the water. She felt a sharp impact on the back of her head, and heard Hikaru shouting her name. She tired to stand again, but blackness surrounded her and she floated downward.

A/n; next chapter soon find out what happens to Haruhi!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still own nothing

A/N: Still own nothing! Thanks so much for the reviews its means a lot to hear I'm liked lol!! Ok the story continues!!

Chapter 3

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Hikaru's voice called panicked as he dragged her limp body to the land. She lay motionless on the sand her eyes closed, face pale and cold. Hikaru's heart was beating a million miles an hour, he didn't know what to do. CPR had never been a thing he thought he'd use. He had the basic idea of what he was supposed to do, but was it enough? He was wasting time thinking about this, so he just took a deep breath and tilted Haruhi's chin back. His face pumped into a rosy hue as he lowered his lips down to her.

Haruhi moaned into the bright light that pulled her after from her dreams. She felt sore and her head was throbbing as she lay on her soft pillows. She jerked suddenly remembering what had happened. She had been by the lake with Hikaru, she had slipped and hit her head. She looked over to her side and blushed.

Hikaru was sitting next to her bed his head resting against his arm and his hand was firmly grasping hers. His short hair tickling the sides of her arm. She had a sudden urge to reach over and stroke his head like a small child, but she held her hand back from him. For a moment she could only stare at him and slowly she slid her hand out from under his and sat up.

"Hikaru?" She whispered gently shaking his shoulder. He mumbled and sat up slowly. When he saw she was up he was alert and immediately started bombarding her with questions.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." She assured pressing him back into the chair. He frowned at her, his eyes scanning over her face warily. Then he blushed faintly and lowered his eyes.

"I…I was just worried. It was my fault."

"Hikaru you idiot!" She shouted at him suddenly. He gawked at her sudden change of mood.

"I fell because I went back to far, I fell because I have two left feet. Its is not your fault I don't want you to ever say anything like again!" She said flushing angrily. Hikaru just stared at her. Then he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He whispered squeezing it tightly.

Hikaru refused to let Haruhi out of bed the entire day. He even threatened to tie her down if she didn't stop struggling. Finally she gave in rubbing her wrists, which he had grabbed when she tried to escape yet again. He scowled at her, then grinned.

Kaoru came in and visited with Haruhi for a while, while Hikaru played maid running through out the house gathering food, and drinks for them. When he returned he had an armload of chips, cookies, sodas and a bottle of aspirin for Haruhi. She smiled thankful for the relief of her headache.

"Kaoru said you carried me all the way back last night." Haruhi said that casually watching Hikaru's cheeks burn suddenly. Kaoru snickered quietly watching his brother's embarrassment amused.

"Yeah." He answered trying to look at everything, but Haruhi. She saw this and was immediately curious.

"I must have swallowed a lot of water?" She tried to see if Hikaru's expression changed, but he just turned brighter.

"Yeah, you spit it all out when I got you out of the lake, and then you just…passed out." He lied smoothly looking up at her. His blush started to fade and she seemed to accept his explanation.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble, Hikaru." Haruhi mumbled shifting around in the bed.

Kaoru watched his brother with suspicious eyes as they talked for the rest of the day. The three stayed together in the room until the sun set and the moon rose. Kaoru suspected that more happened at the lake then Hikaru was telling either of them.

"Well goodnight Haruhi." Kaoru announced stretching and yawning loudly. Haruhi nodded and squeaked when he dove towards her arms and legs flying out like a squirrel. He completely surrounded her with his arms and leg attaching himself like a leech. He squeezed and rubbed his head against her and grinned wickedly.

"Night." He crawled over her after his bear hug and patted his brother's shoulder. Haruhi's face was bright red and shocked as she watched Kaoru walk out of the room.

"He scared me to death!" She exclaimed when the door was closed. She felt exhausted all the sudden and couldn't stop herself from yawning.

"I'll let you sleep now." Hikaru stood moving the chair away from the bed. Haruhi mumbled something already snuggling down under the blankets. Hikaru smiled to himself and went towards the door.

"Hikaru?" He heard her soft voice and stopped. He turned and saw she was sitting up.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for saving me." Then she lay down, rolled over, and fell asleep.

Later that night Hikaru tossed and turned in his sleep mumbling Haruhi's name in his dreams.

_"Haruhi! Haruhi!" She was lying by the edge of the water, face so cold and pale. She's not breathing, not responding. What should he do? His lips tremble as they descend to her and breathe life back into her beautiful face. She sputters chokes on the water but is saved. Hikaru can't contain himself. He cries. _

_"Oh, Haruhi I was so worried." He mumbled into her shoulder gathering her into his arms. One small hand grips at his shoulder weakly then falls down. He smoothed the hair back from her face and grinned. Haruhi really was beautiful. He leaned down this time gentle touching his lips to hers._

_"I was so worried." He repeats slowly climbing to his feet, with Haruhi cradled in them._

Hikaru woke blushing. The memory of the lake replayed again in his eyes. Haruhi was driving him crazy. He had no control of his heart when she came by. He felt jealous whenever someone else looked towards her, or when "My lord" lifted her away from him. Hikaru slammed his fist into his pillow; Kaoru snored lazily always on the other side of the room, oblivious to his brother's feelings. Hikaru realized with a gentle sigh why he felt this way, why Haruhi was driving him crazy.

He was in love with her.

A/N: hehe i couldn't resist anylonger i planned about seven chapters so tell me what you think and i'll see how far i get with this!! Thanks again for all the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I still own nothing

A/N: I still own nothing!!

Chapter 4

In the morning Haruhi dressed in a light blue colored top and her blue jeans. She was actually glad Hikaru had made her stay in bed, she felt refreshed and full of life. She was ready to enjoy the day with the twins.

She walked towards the door, but before she could open it Hikaru walked in. He looked surprised to see her, and she saw his cheeks warm a little.

"Hello." She said cheerfully. She sensed there was something bothering him, and her first instinct was to make him happy.

"Hello Haruhi!" Kaoru said poking his head around his brother. Hikaru stumbled forward a little by the pressure his brother caused and bumped into Haruhi. He grabbed her shoulders to steady himself, then released them quickly his face heating more. Haruhi frowned at him her eyes full of concern for him.

"We came to take you to breakfast." Kaoru pulled Haruhi out of her room and slung his arm over her shoulders. He started talking about how lively the mansion had been with her here to brighten the halls. But as Kaoru talked Haruhi noticed that Hikaru was lagging behind them. When she glanced over her shoulder at him he was staring at the carpet his hands dug deep in his pockets.

"Hikaru?" She called to him. Kaoru stopped watching his brother and Haruhi with slanted eyes and grin. Hikaru looked up almost shyly.

"Yes?" He answered a little shaky. Haruhi's frown deepened and Kaoru laughed.

"Don't frown so much you'll get wrinkles Haruhi." He pulled her down the hall quickly leaving Hikaru standing by himself, blushing.

This morning when he had seen her his heart had started to hammer again. His breath seemed to be heavy almost crushing his lungs. When he had touched her shoulders, it had sent shivers up and down his spine. He had never reacted this way to anyone in his life. He had talked, seen, and held Haruhi in different ways many of times, so why now did it suddenly get to him? Was because he acknowledges that he was in fact in love with her? That had to be the reason.

"Hikaru come on!" Kaoru came racing around the corner suddenly and launched down the hall towards his brother. Hikaru laughed as Kaoru grabbed his hand and they raced back down the hall. Haruhi was waiting in the dinning room looking at all the rich foods her eyes gleamed and the twins laughed together. She scowled at first then smiled seeing Hikaru was in a better mood.

After breakfast Haruhi leaned back in her chair pleasantly plump. Kaoru let his breath out and grinned looking sleepy. Hikaru had eaten the least of the three and so he was just looking bored now.

"I think I'm going up to take a nap. Want to come with me Haruhi?" Kaoru asked causing the girl to blush and refuse quickly. Hikaru moved his glare away from his brother quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. He felt guilty immediately but Hikaru had a feeling Kaoru knew what Hikaru was feeling so he was just being annoying.

"Haruhi would you like to walk with me in the gardens." Hikaru asked quietly moving his food around on his plate. Kaoru yawned and stood up quickly, leaving them alone.

"Alright." She managed after watching his face heat slightly under her gaze.

Haruhi and Hikaru walked through the halls of the mansion till they came out the back doors into the wonderful garden's Haruhi had gazed down on from her bedroom window. Hikaru moved down the aisle of flowers stopping at points waiting for Haruhi to catch up as she bent over to sniff at the beautiful flowers. He didn't mind, and smiled softly every time she did. He had this swelling feeling in his chest as he watched her smile. He had to tell her, he just couldn't stand this feeling building up in him anymore.

"Haruhi." He spoke softly holding his hand out to her. She straightened from a pink rose and gazed at him. She hesitated a moment then took his hand, his fingers curled tightly around hers as he dragged her down the walk towards a secluded part of the gardens.

Hikaru sat Haruhi down on a white bench and stared at his feet. He still hadn't released her hand and when she pulled innocently, forgetting herself that he still held it, he tightened the hold and took the other one into his hand as well.

"Haruhi I want to tell you something…. important." He added looking at her then back at his feet; he saw the confusion and the natural emotionally reaction any girl would get from words like that.

"What is it Hikaru?" She urged giving a squeeze to his hands. He took one deep calming breath and looked her straight in the face. Her beautiful brown eyes gazed back patiently, softly. He felt like he could melt under her gaze.

"Haruhi I-" Hikaru's voice was drowned out suddenly the excited wail of a boy they both expected least to see.

"Daughter! Where is my Haruhi!" Tamaki came galloping around the corner and when he saw Hikaru and Haruhi sitting on the bench, he seemed to have no clue what was going on. He raced up to Haruhi and snatched her out of Hikaru's hands with such quickness that she was gone literally when Hikaru blinked.

Haruhi looked distraught as Tamaki tucked her under his arm and raced back towards the mansion calling out to the other host club members.

"I found her!" He was shouting as he soared into the doors of the mansion. Haruhi's eyes filled with the last image of the gardens. Hikaru standing slowly, his face long, blue and eyes filled with great sadness.

"Tamaki let me go!" She shouted trying to wiggle away. Hikaru was so sad, she…wanted, needed to go back to him. She didn't know why she felt so strongly about it but she needed to go back. But Tamaki wasn't releasing her if his arms were on fire. She was forcefully carried away to meet up with the other members of the host club that had suddenly appeared at the twins mansion. As she stood there listening to the greetings, she felt sad and lonely. She kept running her fingers over her hands, remembering the warmth and wondering why they felt so cold now.

A/N: Thank you, thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me….I hope you like this chapter review and let me now and I'll start the next one soon as possible thank you again!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing

A/N: I own nothing!!

Chapter 5

Hikaru stared blankly at his food during dinner while the others ate. The only other one that seemed in a quiet mood was Haruhi but she wasn't allowed to be very quiet with Tamaki around. He was constantly dragging her into conversations and dramatic arguments with the other members of the host club.

After dinner Hikaru locked himself up in his room and wouldn't even let Kaoru in. Haruhi was wondering down the hall trying to find one of the million bathrooms when she saw Kaoru talking to a closed door.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" She asked walking up to him. He looked sideways at her and then looked back at the door.

"Hikaru, Haruhi's here." There was silence from the other side then a shuffling of feet.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked seeing the door crack and one golden, brown eye appear through it. She frowned at him and looked at Kaoru, the twin simple shrugged and backed away a step.

"Hikaru why did you lock yourself up in your room?" Haruhi demanded as the door opened a little more. He looked sad again and she wanted very much to make him smile.

"I-" He cut off for the second time that day by Tamaki's loud voice. Haruhi growled turning to shout at the dramatic blond boy but he grabbed her hand and galloped down the hall calling out promises of moonlight, and garden walks. She struggled but once again was too weak to pull out of his hands. She heard Hikaru's door slam shut and Kaoru wail in protest.

Haruhi was annoyed instantly by the host club being at the twins' mansion and wished very much that weekend would end so they would leave. But that only reminded her that she had to return to the host club duties once she was back in school. She managed to choke a moan back down but not before Tamaki saw her expression.

"Come with me daughter, Daddy will make things better." He grabbed her wrist and led her through the halls seeming to know the way by memory. She wondered how many times he had been here. Or maybe it was just a rich person thing, to know instantly a way around a large house.

"Oh." Haruhi whispered when he pulled her through a back door that led into a dim music room. Instruments draped in dusty cloths lined the walls and books of music lined the shelves. Tamaki grinned and walked towards the windows and snapped back the curtains letting the sunlight stream into the room. It all formed a pool around a black piano that had recently been polished.

"I wanted to play for you." Tamaki grinned as he seated himself down.

Hikaru heard the music drifting through the halls as he sat on his bed. He knew by the tone that it was Tamaki and he guessed that Haruhi was with him. Just the thought made his blood boil. He buried his face into the pillow and tried to block out the music but I was useless. He could practically see Haruhi's appreciative smile as the music filled his ears. The smile the he wanted so bad to hold against his face again.

The next few days were strange for Haruhi. Hikaru refused to come from his room most of the time and the few times she did see him in the hallways he would scurry away before she could get a word out. Each time she saw him she saw the same sadness in his eyes and it almost made her want to weep.

Since Kaoru spent much of his time trying to coax his brother out from hiding Haruhi was forced into the company of the host club. Mori and Honey took her swimming in a nearby creek, while Kyouya kept Tamaki locked up in the mansion. Then Haruhi was forced to take company with Tamaki for the remainder of the time. He was now very untrusting of his friend and practically glued himself to her side.

"What is wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki asked causally as they sat out back in the gardens. Haruhi blinked as he directed the question at her.

"Oh, what did you say? I wasn't paying attention." Usually that comment would have sent him into dramatic depression but he just repeated it and watched her with a titled head.

"I don't really know." She said truthfully looking down at her feet.

"I think you do." He countered his eyes never leaving her face. Haruhi thought about it a little and realized she was feeling hurt. Hurt because Hikaru had been avoiding her like she was death. They had become really close in the last few days and she had started to really enjoy being around him. Her eyes widened and she sat very stiff suddenly.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned with a frown. Did she….like Hikaru? No, that couldn't be it, could it? Everyone in the host club had been her friend, but did Hikaru stir feelings that caused him to be more then a friend? Haruhi's mind was spinning with all these questions and she felt very dizzy suddenly.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed catching her in his arms as she fell off the bench they were seated on. He held her gently in his arms like a child and stroked her short brown hair gently.

"T-Tamaki?" Her voice quaked with the sudden build of emotion in her. She looked up at him her eyes large and filled with anxiety.

Hikaru slammed his fist against the wall of his room and moved away from the windows. The sight of Haruhi surrounded in that bastards arms made him want to murder him. Haruhi, was his. He had no right to hold her like that. Hikaru collapsed onto his bed. He really wished he knew that had been spoken. She had looked up at him with such large beautiful eyes and whispered something. He wondered if it was her whispered love for Tamaki. The thought sent his blood icy cold and made his heart shatter. Why did love hurt so much?

A/N: Ok thanks review and i'll get right on the next chapter i only planned on having seven but maybe an extra one will be thrown in idk yet!! THanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews its really helped me be more confident about my fanfics

A/N: Thanks for the reviews its really helped me be more confident about my fanfics!! THANK YOU ALL!! Still own nothing….

Chapter 6

The next two days were difficult for Haruhi as she struggled with her emotions. After her little talk with Tamaki in the gardens he had helped her sort out her feelings for Hikaru and helped her realize why he was so distant. He didn't give anything away, knowing that it something she needed to discover on her own.

The host club was returning to the school in the morning and Haruhi's packing was done, so she decided to find the twins. She wanted to thank them for inviting her and for all the fun they had, before the host club showed up. The cruelty of her own joke made her giggle in the halls and she muffled it behind her hand.

"What's so funny, Haruhi?" She squealed in surprise spinning around to find Kaoru leaning against the corner of the hallway she just had left.

"Um, nothing." She muttered as her face warmed under her eyes. Even though Kaoru and Hikaru were identical twins she could tell them apart with an ease that no one in their life had ever had. Even now as she looked at Kaoru's handsome face, she still felt no reaction to it. She frowned unknowingly at him, trying to see if she felt anything by just looking at his face. Maybe her feelings were just an attraction to his handsome features. But she felt no reaction what so ever to Kaoru's face.

"Didn't I tell you frowning leads to wrinkles?" Kaoru asked bring her back to the present. She blushed furiously and twirled away from him. She marched away and he chuckled. Turning away himself he walked towards Hikaru's room, and tried to coax him out just once more before they had to go back to school. Just the thought of school made him groan.

At school Hikaru remained quiet and remote. His customers found it sweet and cute how Kaoru tried to comfort his brother as he just leaned back on the couch staring at the floor with a far away expression. It had been over a week now since they had come back, and Hikaru had only gotten worse, quiet in public, violent in private when he saw Tamaki with Haruhi once again.

Haruhi seemed distracted as well during her duties and managed to annoy Kyouya enough that he added to her debt. Growing under her breath words that would have made him even angrier she hurried out of the band room ready to go home for the day. But of course Tamaki would never allow her any peace.

"Wait!" He called waving her down. She sighed, even though he had helped her back at the mansion and comforted her when she was so confused, the whole thing had only led to him being more protective of her. She knew he liked her as well, but he knew as well that she thought of him as only a friend and he respected it.

"What do you want Tamaki?" She demanded irritably. He pouted for a moment at her attitude then asked if she would like him to walk her home.

"I think you'd better not." She answered quickly. Tamaki cried begging to walk with her but she refused.

"Ok, fine." He growled in defeat crossing his arms over his chest. Haruhi couldn't help but grin at his childish actions and he smiled in return.

"Daughter loves me!" He cried happily and leaped at her. She struggled as he squeezed her tight.

"Let go of her!" Haruhi and Tamaki looked surprised as Hikaru came marching down the walk looking absolutely furious. Tamaki released Haruhi quickly but pushed her behind him protectively, he didn't like the look in Hikaru's eyes.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi exclaimed. She was almost frightened by the look he wore. It was of pure anger, but being Haruhi, she could see deeper into his eyes and saw that lingering sadness that had been gnawing at her for the past week.

"Hikaru no!" Kaoru came racing up out of breath. He bent over his knees gulping down the air.

"Don't do this." He panted trying to reason with his brother, but Hikaru had taken enough and his jealousy had finally reached him and he snapped.

"I said let go of her!" Hikaru shouted ignoring his brother. Tamaki released the back grip he had, had on Haruhi's arm. His eyes narrowed as he watched Hikaru warily.

"Why can't you just leave her alone!" Hikaru's voice shook as he shouted and Haruhi felt the urge to run and comfort him. She watched in dismay, as Hikaru seemed to fall apart before her.

"Now, Hikaru you should just calm down and-"

"Shut up!" The twin shouted. Hikaru was out of control and Tamaki knew it, he had to get him to calm down or the boy risked losing Haruhi forever. She was trembling behind him, he could feel her doing so.

"Hikaru just take it easy." Tamaki started towards Hikaru slowly but the twin acted in anger and swung with all his strength. He hit Tamaki in the jaw and sent the blond reeling backwards. He hit the ground hard and moaned. Haruhi screamed a sound that seemed to finally shake Hikaru from his rage. He looked horrified at Haruhi's fearful eyes and turned and ran. Ran like his life was in danger, when in fact he had lost his life back there in the moment Haruhi had turned eyes on him in fear.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted as his brother ran. He looked at Haruhi kneeling down besides Tamaki with tears running down her eyes. The blond laughed, mumbled something and waved her away. He grabbed her arm though and she winced. Kaoru walked towards them quickly but Tamaki had finished talking by the time he reached them. Haruhi stared tearfully at him and nodded. She jumped to her feet and ran after Hikaru without a word.

"What did you…" Kaoru's voice trailed off as Tamaki sat up rubbing his jaw and smiling.

"He loves her." That was all he said as they watched Haruhi's figure grow smaller and smaller as it ran down the street after Hikaru.

A/N: Ok this was a chapter that just came randomly to me and it fit!! Hehe ok well I'll experiment a little more and get a new chapter up soon!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing

A/N: I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Hikaru sat under the shade of a secluded part of the park. His hands held his face as he trembled. Why? Why had he done that? Haruhi will hate him, no. She hates him already. How could he ever have let himself fall in love with her, love brought pain. She must think him a monster. He touched his lips lightly with his fingertips and remembered the warmth of Haruhi's. He hadn't told anyone about the kiss that he had given her so lightly. His arms ached to hold her and his fingers trembled in desire to feel the warm, soft, skin of her hands again.

"God I'm such an idiot!" He said quietly.

"Yes you are." Hikaru jumped right out of his skin and spun around to see Haruhi standing behind him. Her beautiful brown eyes watched his calmly and cool. He could still see the smallest sign of her tears. Just the thought that she had cried because of him made his heart hurt.

"Haruhi I'm-" But she cut into his sentence

"Why have you been so withdrawn this last week?" She demanded, then continued before he could answer her.

"You locked herself up leaving me alone at the mansion. You refused to speak to me you stayed away. You practically ignored me ever since. Why did you do it!" She shouted and he was horrified to see pools forming in her eyes again.

"Haruhi its just-" She cut in again and he deflated his longs as she ranted on again.

"Then you actually hit Tamaki! He was has only helped me! He was my friend when you were locked away. I would have rather been with you this whole week but you wouldn't allow it!" Her words caught him off guard and he smiled as she ranted on and on seeming too not to notice anymore.

"Haruhi." Her words shut off like a switch when he spoke her name softly. She looked up at him with her eyes large and emotional. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. She squeaked in surprised as he held her there, one hand resting on the top of her head the other securely around her back. Her arms were pinned against his chest and she curled her fingers around the fabric of his shirt. Her heart was racing and her face bloomed quickly.

"Hikaru just tell me why?" She whispered softly against his shirt. He took a deep breath and when he exhaled she drew in closer to his body.

"Just say you'll forgive me first." He said softly. She lifted her head looking upon his smile and nodded slowly.

"Good." His smile warmed and she felt her heart beat faster.

"I stayed away," He felt his chest tighten and his voice quaked with anxiety as he prepared himself to speak to the girl he loved so madly.

"I've stayed away from you for the past week because I-"

"Oh my daughter has forgiven him and all is well!" Tamaki's voice shattered the moment and made both of them glared in rage. Tamaki was oblivious and approached arms wide and smile broad. He grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and Hikaru's and hugged them to his side tightly.

"I'm glad everything has worked out." Tamaki looked down finally noticing Haruhi's expression and looked to his other side and saw Hikaru's as well. He paled and released them quickly.

"Not finished?" He whispered like a frightened child eyes darting back and forth between them.

"No." They snapped together.

"Ok I'm not here." He galloped off a few yards and joined Kaoru on the sidewalk. Hikaru's confidence had slipped away and he stared uneasily at Haruhi now. She was staring at him waiting for the words she was sure he was about to speak. Hikaru could feel Tamaki's and Kaoru's eyes on him. He squirmed under the far away gazes.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi whispered and he blushed.

"I just stayed away because I…I..." His eyes flew away from hers and he did not say what they both wanted to hear.

"Because I was sick." Haruhi remained motionless in front of him her eyes blinking slowly and every few seconds as if fighting something inside her.

"Well, um, I'm glad you're feeling better." She mumbled stepping away from him. He knew then that he had made a horrible mistake and he reached out for her but she stepped further away.

"I have to go do…things now. Bye." She forced a smile on her face and it pained Hikaru to see the plainly fake smile. Her eyes were full of tears and as she ran away she left a trail of sadness behind her. Tamaki stared dumbstruck at Hikaru and Kaoru looked concerned.

"Why did you say that?" Tamaki exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air.

Haruhi rushed into her room and collapsed face first into the bed. Tears burned through her pillowcase, her blankets and sheets till the mattress absorbed them. She had been so stupid. She had believed Hikaru was about to tell her he loved her, and she at that moment had been ready to say it back with all her heart. Tamaki had told her to tell Hikaru how she felt when he had been hit. He had squeezed her arm, whispered that to her and told her to go after him. She had realized then, discovered the feelings she had hidden away. She had found her hidden love for Hikaru and now she was forced to hold this burden on her shoulders knowing that he didn't feel the same. Haruhi heard the soft patter of rain against her window and the low far away rumble of approaching storm clouds.

A/N: Ok this chapter is kinda sad to me, but its probably what real life would be like so yeah…..Ok next chapter soon, this one didn't take me very long so I'm ahead of schedule!! Review please and thank you for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I still own nothing

A/N: I still own nothing!!

Chapter 8

Tamaki was still shouting at Hikaru when they felt the first drops of rain. Tamaki and Hikaru looked anxiously at the approaching dark clouds. Kaoru looked between the two faces confused.

"What's with the face?" He asked.

"Haruhi's afraid of thunder." Hikaru whispered.

"You should go Tamaki." He muttered turning his face away from them both. Tamaki grabbed the boy's arms and dragged him back to them.

"No, you should go to her." He said jabbing his finger into Hikaru's chest. He frowned as his hands balled into fist.

"You made a mistake and you know it." Tamaki said reading the other boy's mind. Hikaru blinked then flushed angrily.

"She probably wont even talk to me now." He whispered, his knuckles began to turn white.

"Just go to her Hikaru I'm tired of seeing you so down, go tell her that you love her!" Kaoru shouted. Both boys looked surprised at the twin and Kaoru flushed.

"Well go." He ordered pointing off in the direction of Haruhi's apartment just as the first growl came from the sky.

Haruhi's heart jumped into her throat when she heard the doorbell ring frantically one after the other. She was about halfway into a nice dark closet preparing her for the storm. She guessed it was Tamaki and walked slowly towards the door.

"Tamaki I don't ne-" Her words shut off when she saw it was Hikaru on her doorstep. He was dripping with rain and his breath was heavy. She stared at him her brown eyes feeling the burn of tears. _And I had just stopped crying, _She thought silently holding them back as best she could.

"You shouldn't be out in this weather, you'll get sick again." Haruhi whispered lowering her eyes from the boys' face. Her words cut through him like a knife.

"Then let me come in." She stepped aside and he walked in.

Haruhi disappeared into a backroom fetching Hikaru a towel, it was at this time he noticed the closet door half open. He knew that she had been in there to hide from the storm. He could, would, protect her better then a dark cramped closet.

"Here." Haruhi reappeared with a towel. Hikaru took it and as he did their hands touched. Haruhi snapped her hand back quickly her face warming quickly.

"I'll call a taxi for you." She walked towards the kitchen, but Hikaru grabbed her wrist.

"No, I came so you wouldn't be alone during the storm." His voice was soft and almost pleading with her. She hadn't the heart to refuse him.

"Alright." She pulled her wrist away from his hands and walked into the back room.

Haruhi rubbed her wrist and let her tears fall one by one down onto the skin. Hikaru's hand was so warm, and gentle. She hadn't wanted to pull away but she just couldn't help it. He didn't love her, and she was only hurting herself by allowing him to stay. She just couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She had really believed that he was about to tell her he loved her back in the park.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" His voice startled her. She looked up seeing him standing in the doorway the towel hanging from his hand. She nodded quickly brushing the tears away quickly.

"Why are you crying?" His voice carried concern to her but she didn't look at his face.

"I was just…I hurt my finger and it hurt." She lied quickly. Hikaru knew she lied but went over and sat down next to her anyway. She tried to scoot away but he grabbed her "injured" finger and brought it up to his lips. Her face turned beat red as he kissed it gently. He held it there for a few seconds, and she didn't pull away. When he released it she pulled back slowly holding her finger with her other hand. She didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet. Her heart was hammering having so close to him. One of his hands was between them and she wanted so badly to reach down and grab it. As if he had read her mind he reached over unwound her hand from her finger, intertwined it with his hand and rested it between them.

"Haruhi what I said earlier in the park…Its not what I meant to say, it wasn't the truth." She looked at him, but he kept his eyes on the floor.

"What was the truth?" She asked giving his hand a squeeze.

"I stayed away from all week because I…" His voice broke off and he took a moment to gather himself together. That moment felt like a million life times to Haruhi. Her heart was pounding so loudly she fear she wouldn't be able to hear what Hikaru was going to say.

"I love you Haruhi." A deafening clap of lighting that sent Haruhi flying into Hikaru's arms instinctively immediately followed Hikaru's words. Only after her fear vanished did his word register to her. Her eyes opened widely and her heart danced in her chest.

"I...I love you too, Hikaru." She whispered lifting her face up see him. His lips pulled back in a happy smile and she smiled as well. He titled her chin, his old mischievous grin working its way to the surface. He leaned down slowly watching as Haruhi's eyes fluttered close and her face warmed. He placed his lips over hers and kissed her sweetly, gently at first. Then he deepened the kiss with Haruhi loving her all that much more. When they pulled back for air they both blushed.

Haruhi's fear of the storm was held back by Hikaru's warm arms as they sat together on the floor against the wall. A blanket was draped around them as Haruhi cuddled close to Hikaru. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully to the rhythm of his heart. He was still awake his eyes glued to the girl he loved. Her sleeping face was beautiful, as it was the night he watched her sleeping in his arms. The night she had almost drowned and he had kissed her lightly. That kiss had been nothing to the one they shared that night.

He kissed her forehead and lowered his head down on hers ready for sleep at last. He felt his lips pull back in a smile as the world outside became calm. The storm had passed and love was born. He no longer had to struggle with the hidden love inside him, it was exposed and received warmly. Haruhi and he would be happy together for the rest of their lives now.

"Where are they?" Kaoru whispered looking around the apartment the next morning. He moved quietly along the halls with Tamaki in the led. The blond went to Haruhi's room and stopped in the doorway.

"What is it?" Kaoru whispered shouldering his way past Tamaki. When he saw his brother and Haruhi together on the floor he felt his face pull back in a warm smile.

"I think it all worked out." He said softly putting his elbow on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think it did." Tamaki said with a gentle smile as he looked down at their sleeping faces.

"Love always finds a way." He mumbled as Haruhi's eyes fluttered open. The first person she saw was Tamaki and when she did she blushed. Then when she couldn't move she blushed more and hugged Hikaru's body tightly.

"Go away." She whispered to the two boys as she kissed Hikaru's cheek softly. The two boys left as Hikaru woke, he smiled at Haruhi bringing her to him for another kiss. The storm was gone and the sky was bright that day.

A/N: Ok that's it… I know I suck at endings but I'll get better I promise!! Please review my first fanfic and let me know any suggestions you have for another story cause I want to get going again immediately thanks to my supporters!!


End file.
